The Real Thing
by XOXOserenityXOXO
Summary: SEQUEL to EXPERIMENTING. After performing her little "Experiment", Pan tells Trunks about how she really feels about him which soon leads to her receiving her wish. WARNING: Major Lemon. ONESHOT! Complete.


**The Real Thing**

**Summary – SEQUEL to EXPERIMENTING. After performing her little "Experiment", Pan tells Trunks about how she really feels about him which soon leads to her receiving her wish. WARNING: Major Lemon. ONESHOT! **

It was mid afternoon and she lay on her queen sized bed once again. Only this time she was fully dress with her usual short red T shirt and light blue jeans. She was also wearing her trademark orange bandana. She was still thinking about her little "Experiment" from the previous night.

She was nervous and excited about what might happen if she went to "you know whose house". She was excited because she wanted to feel the real thing and not just her imagination or with her "hands". She wanted "it" so badly! However she was nervous because she was afraid he would not return her feelings and that he might be disgusted with her. But she couldn't help it. She was going through something right now and her hormones were out of control these days. She wasn't the same person anymore.

And right now she could care less about the HUGE age gap between them. Her little teenage mind didn't care. All she wanted was HIM and NOW…..

Pan sprang up from her bed and said, "I'm gonna do it!" But I just hope this works, she said to herself.

Pan made her was down stairs and into the living room of her home where her parents were. Her father, Gohan was sitting on the couch watching a program on Environmental Science and her mother, Videl, was reading a novel titled "Ten things I love about you" by Julia Quinn.

Mama, Papa I'm going to visit Trunks. "Sure honey have fun" said videl, and "Don't disturb Trunks too much, he is the Vice President of Capsule Corp now after all" said Gohan. Trunks had a place of his own and was no longer living with his parents, Bulma and Vegeta.

Don't worry Papa I won't, I promise, said Pan as she crossed her fingers behind her back. She had a huge grin on her face. "What's so funny Pan Chan?" asked Videl. "Oh nothing mama, I just love you guys so much that I just can't help but smile!", Pan said all giddy inside. She skipped her way to the front after that. She was really smiling about Trunks!

"Well we love you too Pan!" Gohan called out to his half sayian daughter.

"She's been asking strange lately" He said as he shook his head. "Don't worry so much, she is a teenager after all" said Videl. Gohan just shook his head.

Once outside Pan took off towards Trunks's house and while she flew her thoughts kept racing in her head. For a while now she wondered how a real penis felt like. After all she's had never had sex before. Even though she had been fingering herself, she was still virgin. She was so nervous but excited.

She spotted His house down below and came to a landing. Trunks lived in a town house with 5 to 8 bedrooms. Even though it was just him living there he still wanted more room for when he would marry and have kids. For a while now, Trunks had wanted to marry but hasn't not found "Miss Right" yet…

Pan continued to stare up at the town house unsure up whether to go in or not but first she most ring the door bell. After all you can't just go in someone's house like that.

However, before she could reach the door. Trunks had already opened it. He could already sense Pan outside.

"Panny, what a surprise! I wasn't expecting you" Trunks said.

"Oh um I- I just want to…" Pan stuttered, she couldn't believe he was standing right in front of her. She was so nervous. She has never had problems being around trunks or even talking to him. She had known him her life so what was the problem…..

"I just wanted to talk to you about something and I can't keep it to myself anymore!" she blurted out.

"hey hey it's okay, you can tell me anything remember" said trunks as he tried to comfort the scared teen. He knelt down and he put his arms around her. Pan graciously wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hmm he smells so good. I don't ever want to let him go. "Um Pan, Pan! lets go inside okay". I'll get us some soda so we can talk, said trunks as he led the teen into his town house.

"what would you like to drink Pan" Trunks asked her as they entered the kitchen.

"Coke is fine thanks", said Pan. Trunks gave her the Coke and took a Sprite for himself.

They sat outside in the Patio. It was fairly hot outside that day. it was eight something degrees outside.

After awhile Pan finally broke the silence and began spilling out her guts to Trunks.

" Look Trunks , last night I was Experimenting with myself and and and about y yo you…" she stuttered. Oh my god! What's he gonna do! Said her herself.

"Wait a minute, what!?" He all but yelled. He stared out her with shock in his eyes and disbelief. She could stand the way he was looking ather.

Tears filled Pan's eyes as she jump up from her seat and ran into the house and into the nearest gguest room. Trunks still sat there all shock and confused. He ran his hand through his lavender hair as he rested his elbow on the table. Trunks was shocked out of his mind. He had no idea she doing "that" and at her age. Jeez kids grow up so fast….

But inside he kind of felt the same way about the teen even though some logical part of him was telling him it was wrong. He chose to ignore his head and followed his heart and his heart was telling him to accept it and accept her for they were both sayian and only a sayian can mate with a sayian. …

His father would always say that to him. Well at least about the mating part but not the "following your heart crap" for vegeta was not a lovey, dovey mushy type of man.

There was no bedrooms downstairs on the main floor so she run up the stairs and found one of the guest rooms. She flung open the door, ran inside, locked the door behind and flung herself on the bed and cried her eyes out.

"I'm so stupid, did I honestly think that a man of his status could ever love a plain girl like me", pan cried into the pillow of the bed. I mean he's handsome, rich, smart and he could have any "woman" he wants but why not me" she thought to herself. But she really wanted this to happen…but soon her thoughts were interrupted by a light knocking on the bedroom door.

"Pan can I come in please? are you okay?" a concerned Trunks said from the other side of the door.

" ", no answer. Pan now sat up with her knees pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She was staring right at the door knowing Trunks was on the other side. She was scared out of her mind. She didn't know what he would do, she didn't know what he would say.

Would he laugh at her? Would he yell as her? Would he tell her parents? Would they send her to some Shrink? Or a military school? All sorts of questions were running through the frightened teen's mind. Maybe she really was crazy. But she was crazy in love with Trunks. She couldn't help it.

He sighed. Girls…

"Come on Panny let me in! I mean this is my house you know. I won't be angry with you I swear. Just please open the door" he all but pleaded with her. He was begging to grow impatient with the teen. I mean she was always so stubborn just like her grandmother. He had heard how stubborn the older woman use to be back in the day. She was almost unbearable…..

After hearing the part when he said wouldn't be angry with her, Pan felt secure enough to open the door. She slowly got up from her spot on the bed and walked over to the door. She slowly turned the door knob and opened the door.

There stood Trunks Brief, the man she had been fantasizing over for some time now…

She looked up at him with a tear stained face and puffy sparkling eyes. Her mouth was slightly open for she didn't know what to say. But she finally gained the courage to speak.

"I couldn't help it, I was curious to know what was going on with my body" she said. "Lately I've been having these changes called puberty and I really want to know what it feels like to "love". But not just emotionally but physically" she explained.

"I want to make love with you Trunks" she finally admitted looking the man straight in the eye.

Trunks stared down at her with such understanding in his sky blue eyes. She always got lost in his eyes hoping that he would someday look at her with love in them and not just friendship.

"I know it's wrong but I've also been having these feelings for you too Pan" he said.

"I'm way past the point of puberty Pan " Trunks said leading her into the room as he sat on the bed. She sat down next to him. "But I just can't help but love you too" he said. For a long time I've been suppressing my feelings for you Pan because of your age and my mine but now after what you just told me I don't think I can hold back anymore" Trunks said this as he touched the teen's soft cheek.

Pan was shock! She couldn't believe he was actually returning her feelings.

"I-I love you Trunks Brief!" Pan said. Trunks used his other hand and brought it up to her check and stroked it. He smiled at her and Said, "I love you too Panny".

Wow those are the words that Pan has been dying to hear from Trunks for a very long time. Her dream was actually coming true. I hope I'm not dreaming again… Pan thought to herself. Pan couldn't wait anymore she tackled trunks to the bed despite the fact that he was much bigger and stronger then she was.

Woah! Looks like someone is eager to get down to business! Trunks said while laughing.

I can't help it Trunks I love you! Said Pan as she leaved down and carefully and slowly kissed Trunks on his lips. Trunks followed suit and returned the kiss unsure of how she would react to another tongue in her mouth…

After a couples of seconds of just kissing with their lips, he decided to slip his tongue in the girls mouth to see what would happened. Pan jump a little on top of Trunks. She gasp.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to mess it up, it's just that I'm so eager yet I'm also so inexperienced" Pan said about to cry again.

"No it's okay Pan don't apologize, there's a first time for everything" He tried to reassure her.

Just go with what you feel Panny and I'll lead the way, trust me. Okay Trunks Pan said now feeling a little more confidence then she was before.

This time Trunks decided to get on top of Pan. He started kissing her and slipped his tongue into her mouth and this time Pan didn't jump she just followed this process and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues wrestled with each other for a few minutes before they both in need of air.

They stared at each other with lustful eyes as pan ran her small delicate hands through his silky lavender hair. He had this intense look in his icy blue eyes which made Pan blush….

"You are so beautiful…" Trunks said. "Really? Well I've always thought you were one of the sweetest guys I've ever met" Pan said smirking. Trunks smiled at the teen below him. You know all the woman that I have ever dated have only liked me for my money and looks but you Panny truly love me for who I am….You're different from them, that's what I've always loved about you Panny.

Trunks rolled back over so Pan was below him now.

"aw Trunks – Oh! Trunks I want all of you so bad she said as she felt his erection on her. She began running her small hands up and down his muscular chest. Trunks complied and finally took his shirt off for her and began taking her shirt off as well. Shit! I can't take this anymore I had to have her! I need her and she needs me.

Pan couldn't help but admire his beautiful muscular chest and she ran her hands over his nipples and muscles. Trunks began undoing his pans and Pan stopped her actions to remove hers as well.

When Trunks saw her naked body he was pleased to see that she wasn't wearing any panties. Pan blushed. She purposely decided not to wear underwear today because of her "actions" the previous night….

Trunks hands roamed up and down the teen's small body as he began sucking her small delicate breasts. Pan let out a loud moan as she felt Trunks grind his pelvis into hers.

Ah! Ah oh trunks….Pan reached up and gripped Trunks's lavender locks with her small hands. The pressure was overwhelming the teen. She found his buttocks and squeezed them causing Trunks to let out a groan. He grinded harder into her. Pan was so excited and over whelmed. She was happy this was actually happening to her for she had dreamt about this for so long. She was having sex with one of the most eligible bachelors who happen to be 14 years her senior!

But she didn't care because age didn't matter to her or him in the least right now and if anyone has a problem with that then screw them she thought…

But Pan's thought were interrupted as Trunks slowly inserted his now very erect Penis into her now extremely moist opening.

Oh! Ah ah I-um trun…Pan moaned as she struggled to talk. But how can one talk when they have a HUGE Penis in their opening?! But this is what she wanted. She wanted to know what it felt like to "love" not just emotionally but physically….

Oh Panny! Trunk moaned out. Her walls were so close for she was 14 years old for crying out loud. Of course they'd be close. He already knew that from the beginning. He slowly moved in and out of her letting her adjust to his size. Pan clung to him and shut her eyes as the pain slowly diminished and now she felt nothing but pure pressure.

Trunks quickened his pase a little more while Pan still clung to him and enjoyed the ride. She couldn't move with him for he was ten times stronger than she was. She moaned his name over and over and over again like she did in her dreams. ''This feels so much better than just using my hands" Pan thought herself. His Penis was a lot bigger then her small hand.

She stopped thinking and just focused on the feeling that her handsome lavender haired lover was giving her.

Her breathing was becoming extremely labored and so was his.

Suddenly Trunks could feel something building up in the pit of his stomach and he soon spilled his juiced inside the teen below him. Pan let out a sharp gasp as she felt a gushy substance enter her opening. She felt something inside her as well. Something that she was not familiar with…

"um trunks I-I I'm gonna AHH! she screamed as she too come to her climax. She collapsed back on the bed releasing her hold on Trunks.

"Pan I just released my sperm inside you and you did the same" Trunks explained to her. "so that's what that was" Pan said wearily. "I-I love you Trunks Brief", she said. "I love you too Pan Son" Trunks said back as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Pan kissed his back lightly despite the fact that she was now exhausted.

Trunks pulled out of Pan and rolled over so that she was now on top of him resting on his chest. Pan closed her eyes and fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Trunks stroked her hair until he soon feel asleep.


End file.
